Deleted scenes from Muppet movies
''The Muppet Movie sequence from "Never Before, Never Again."]] through the desert]] *A running gag in the original screenplay featured Statler and Waldorf occasionally popping-up throughout the film to comment on the events as they transpired. Scenes included the duo appearing at The Terrace Restaurant and the pair riding a camel past the Muppets in the desert during "Movin' Right Along". Several of these scenes were filmed; however the random punctuating appearances of the two curmudgeons were cut from the final film. Some of these scenes were featured in the storybook for the film. *The original script for called for a cameo by Henry Kissinger which never came to fruition.Tough Pigs Anthology -- The Muppet Movie, from Script to Screen *A 1987 home video release of this film in the United Kingdom lasted a few minutes longer than in America. Some of the extra scenes included a slightly longer comedy club performance from Fozzie including a longer dance number with Kermit, a short opening and closing speech from Doc Hopper on his French Fried Frogs Legs commercial, a longer conversation between Doc Hopper and Max before they encountered Kermit and Fozzie in the rainbow-painted Studebaker, Dr. Teeth gives a more in-depth reading from the script, and an extra verse of "I Hope That Something Better Comes Along." Also in this version of the film, the Muppets' conversations during the end credits can be heard more clearly over a quieter, and different closing theme. *These extra scenes were also available for the German dub ''Muppet Movie when it first aired on TV in the mid-1990s, but were later removed when the movie was released on VHS and DVD. *The DVD release features an English-language audio track and a French audio track. In the French version, an alternate version of the musical track for the closing credits can be heard (in which the piece written for the credits is heard in its entirety instead of the music being looped). The French version also has the music edited differently during the "Rainbow Connection" finale (after the sound stage is destroyed and the rainbow starts to creep through the hole in the ceiling). ''The Great Muppet Caper The Muppets Take Manhattan *Both Storybook and Comic Book adaptations include some scenes that weren't in the movie, indicating that some scenes were deleted from the film. Scenes in both of these include a sequence where Statler and Waldorf attempt to cure Kermit's amnesia, and a scene where Gonzo told Kermit that the minister at the wedding was a real minister. Both of these books also reference Beauregard taking The Electric Mayhem to New York. * A cameo for Dustin Hoffman as a producer was written, but Hoffman decided not to do it at the last minute. Misch, David Tough Pigs interview with David Misch * There was a deleted scene in which two little people stayed in lockers by the Muppets.“A Conversation with Frank Oz” at the Museum of Moving Images, recounted at http://www.toughpigs.com/recap-frank-oz/ The Muppet Christmas Carol *The song "When Love Is Gone" was originally planned to be part of the film; however, it was dropped from the theatrical release of the film after the film was shown to test audiences. It was not until the film was released on home video that the song was presented to the viewers. *Two additional songs were written for the film that weren't used. The songs "Room in Your Heart" (sung by Bunsen and Beaker) and "Chairman of the Board" (sung by Sam Eagle) were written by Paul Williams for the film. These musical sequences never made it to production and were not filmed. However the two unused songs were included on the soundtrack album. Muppet Treasure Island *When Long John, Jim Hawkins and the pirates arrive on the island, there was a shot of the ship with an alligator (Bill Barretta) cruising in the water as the camera pans to the band on the island. The shot was trimmed for time. Muppets From Space *The trailer features a few scenes that are not in the finished film. They include a scene during the breakfast sequence where Pepe says "The kitchen is closed!" (which appears in the outtake reel on the DVD) and a scene with Rizzo talking to Gonzo on the roof. *There was going to be a scene with Mr. Poodlepants as Kap'n Alphabet that didn't make it to the final version of the film. Steve Whitmire stated in a pre-''Muppets From Space interview that he was going to perform this role in the movieSteve Whitmire interview on 2momluvme. In Muppets From Space: The Junior Novelization, the Kap'n Alphabet character had a speaking role during a scene that took place in C.O.V.N.E.T.. ''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie *The DVD release features a reel of deleted scenes. Two additional deleted scenes were included as hidden Easter eggs on the DVD. *In the Inside Pepe's Studio documentary, there is footage of the filming of a deleted gag in the film involving Fozzie's joke with some pies; this bit isn't included in the deleted scene reel. *A scene with Snoop Dogg was cut. The Muppets Wizard of Oz See [[The_Muppets%27_Wizard_of_Oz_(video)#The_Extended_Cut|Scenes added in ''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz extended cut]] ''The Muppets'' See The Muppets deleted scenes Sources Category:Sandbox